


Sleeping Steve

by Shinigami24



Series: Marvel Storybook Collection [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Fairy Tale Curses, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Bucky and Steve become the subject of a new tale about vanity, evil, and a finger prick. They just want a break from the mess.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next tale. Stucky is the stars in this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers train hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next fic on the list. I knew I wanted several Stucky fairytales, this was one of the fics that fits them.   
> EaPT will be updated tmw.

The Wakanda Avengers had a training session. The session consisted of going through an obstacle course while being timed.

The course were made up of a rope course, a pond with platforms used for stepping stones, balance beam, high hurdles, a crawl tunnel, cargo net climb, and a zip line. The team went through.

"This time was slower than the last. We will be doing this again." Bucky promised.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's chambers, Wakanda palace;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their chambers. They cuddled close.

"This is nice. Just you and me and blissful silence." Steve was saying.

"This is perfect." Bucky smiled.

"Too bad, there is always something to end our time like this." Steve mentioned.

"Don't remind me." Bucky sighed, before he kissed Steve. They settled back down to catch a nap. They would need rest when they still could get it.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hela and her brothers; Jory, Slepnir, and Fenrir played Truth & Dare. They dared each other to do outrageous or silly stunts from singing karaoke to going streaking. Embarrassing secrets were revealed. After a round or two, it was Hela's turn again. Slepnir thought it over before getting the perfect dare ever.

"I dare you to cast a spell from this book." Slepnir announced, as he held up a spell book. Hela groaned as she took the spell book.

"Fine! When Dad finds out, and he will! I'm telling him it was your idea!" she exclaimed, as she flipped through the pages. Eventually, she found the perfect spell and cast it. A moment later, purple smoke filled the room...


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard finds himself in a new but familar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay but I got sidetracked. This fic idea simply refuses to go away, so I finally sat down and started planning it. Things should go back to normal now.

Howard was confused. He'd never seen this library before. He found a stack of cue cards.

"No, don't tell me that I am who I am!" he gasped.

"Oh, I'm a narrator!" he exclaimed. He sighed and shook his head. He was really tired of being yanked out of the afterlife for things like this.

* * *

**_In a kingdom, far way;_ **

_The kingdom was buzzing with the big announcement. After years of trying and having their hearts broken, the King and Queen finally had their heir, a daughter they named Aurora.  
_

_They stepped out of the balcony doors, reveal to reveal their infant daughter. The kingdom and their citizens cheered. It was a beautiful day._

* * *

_The royals had a party for their fellow nobles and allies. King Hubert arrived with his young son Phillip.  
_

_"Phillip, meet Aurora. You two will marry someday." Stefan smiled._

_"Girls are icky!" Phillip exclaimed, making a face. The men laughed._

_"It's okay, dear boy. Don't think about it for now." Hubert replied._

_"Okay." Phillip chirped. Then Aurora was introduced to more people._

* * *

_A few minutes later, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Snow arrived in colorful sparkles. They wore red, green, blue, and white dresses with matching transparent wings. They were excited and smiling. Aurora just gurgled happily._

* * *

_When it was their turn, the fairies gave their gifts. Flora's gift was the gift of beauty inside and out. Fauna gave Aurora the gift of song. Snowy offered a gift of communication with animals. Merryweather stepped up to offer her gift when all of sudden, there was a gush of wing.  
_

_A magic portal opened on the spot and out stepped a lady in black from head to toe. She had horns on both sides of her head. She held a raven. The room stopped as horrified silence fell..._


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has to figure it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw.

**_palace, Wakanda;_ **

Thor dragged Loki to a meeting. The Wakandan Avengers were in an uproar. Not having their whole team was successful. Loki was confused.

"The stories are happening again." Skye announced.

"I didn't do it this time." Loki denied.

"We know. Who is doing it though?" Jane wanted to know.

"My daughter cast the spell; that sent you in Beauty & the Beast fairy tale. She denied doing the last one though." Loki mused.

"Could this be Hela's doing?" Thor asked.

"No clue." Loki had to admit.

"We'll figure it out." they promised.

* * *

_The royals stared on into dawning horror. They recognized the guest as Maleficent, a notorious dark fairy. They were terrified and scared.  
_

_"Now, where is my invitation? I didn't get one." Maleficent asked._

_"We forgot. We apologize." Queen Leah responded. Maleficent was unimpressed._

_"On her sixteenth birthday, the princess will prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel." she started. Her words evoked images of a spinning wheel._

_"And she will die!" she declared. Cackling, she then vanished into black green flame. Her raven familiar Diaval flew out the window._

* * *

_Chaos resulted. Guests panicked and screamed. The royal couples were extremely worried.  
_

_"Wait! Merryweather hasn't given her gift yet." Snowy declared._

_"Can you do something?" Stefan asked. Merryweather thought it over._

_"Well, I cannot remove the curse, but I can fix it. On her sixteenth birthday, the princess will fall into a deep sleep. Only true love's kiss can awaken her." Merryweather stated._

_"Oh, thank goodness." Leah was relieved. The parents still felt great fear into their hearts._

* * *

_That evening, Stefan and Leah put Aurora to bed. They tried their best not to show fear. They didn't want their little miracle to become distressed.  
_

_After Aurora was fast asleep, they had some alone time. So they took care of each other. As they settled down, Stefan and Leah kissed softly._

* * *

**_outside the tale;_ **

Howard, Bucky, Steve, Darcy, Peggy, Angie, and Natasha met up. Bucky and Steve were so done. They wanted out of the tale, pronto! Darcy was completely confused.

"So, what's happening now?" she asked.

"A lot is happening." Bucky answered.

"I thought Robin Hood was the last one." Natasha sighed.

"It's the stories again." Howard added.

"We can figure it out." Steve said. The meeting continued on for a hour.


	4. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora is taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I kept getting sidetracked. I finally gave up and let the muses have their way.

**_fairy-tale library;_ **

Howard was tired, but he kept narrating. He was irritated as he spoke.

"King Stefan had all spinning wheels destroyed. He didn't want to lose his only child." he begun.

"Alas, fate had one more card to play..."

* * *

**_toy wardrobe;_ **

The miniature Flora had a meeting with the other mini-sized fairies. They were nervous and sad. They wanted to find the answer.

"We must protect our goddaughter. Any ideas?" Flora was saying. The other three looked at each other and shrugged. A moment later, Flora snapped her fingers.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed.

"We can take her away from the kingdom and take care of her in a safe place." she declared.

"Where could we go that she could not find?" Fauna wanted to know.

"There is a woodcutter's cottage in the woods that was abandoned years before." Snowy suggested.

"Perfect!" they beamed.

"We must give up magic. Maleficent will find us if we continue to use it." Flora warned. Merryweather protested.

"What?! No, I can't promise that!" she exclaimed. They argued with Merryweather relentlessly.

"Fine! I'll go along with it!" she grumbled.

* * *

That evening, Stefan and Leah said goodbye to their baby. They held her close and placed sweet kisses on her red cheeks. Then the fairies took Aurora and left through the side doors into the night. They headed for the forest on the borders of the kingdom. Stefan and Leah wept.

* * *

**_Aurora's cottage, middle of the forest;_ **

The fairies took Aurora to their chosen home; a cottage deep into the woods. The cottage was large with two stories. They settled down and began to clean it by hand. They readied food and ate and fed young Aurora.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and kissed.

"I worry about how this will end. I feel so bad for them." Steve was saying.

"It will be happy. That won't change." Bucky reassured.

"Yeah, but whoever is doing this could change it." Steve sighed.

"Maybe, but we have to believe." Bucky reasoned. He gripped his hand and squeezed. He had to reassure his love.


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor go see Loki's children for some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 will be posted tmw.

Aurora had a happy childhood with her godmothers. She read and learned to write as well as took up gardening and animal care. She was healthy and the godmothers were less worried about the prophecy. However, her birthday was approaching.

* * *

**_Asgard;_ **

Thor and Loki found Hela and her brothers. They were irritated. Hela and her brothers knew that the gig was up.

"What did you do?" Loki demanded.

"We was playing Truth and Dare. Slepnir dared me to cast that spell." Hela sighed. Loki was absolutely furious.

"You are all so grounded!" he promptly declared. They all groaned but knew there was no way to avoid it.

* * *

**_forest on the outskirts of the kingdom;_ **

Aurora would go berry picking. She made friends with the woodland creatures. She would sing and feed the animals. One day, she sang; 'I Wonder.' in the forest.

**_'I wonder, I wonder_ **

**_I wonder why each_ **

**_Little Bird has someone_ **

**_To sing sweet things to_ **

**_A gay little love bird melody?_ **

**_I wonder, I wonder_ **

**_If my heart keeps singing_ **

**_Will my song go on winging_ **

**_To someone who'll find me_ **

**_And bring back a love song to me?'_ **

Her pure lovely voice sung sweetly. Her innocence and joy was beautiful.

* * *

One day, Howard, Peggy, Angie, Bucky, Steve, Natasha, and Darcy met up.

"I'm the narrator and we have a problem." Howard was saying.

"I'm Philip, Stevie is Aurora." Bucky grumbled.

"I'm Snowy, Natasha is Fauna." Darcy threw in. Angie perked up.

"Really? English here is Flora. I'm Merryweather." she mentioned.

"We know about the ending. Let's hope that Loki's kids had the right mind not to use the German version." Howard declared.

"I hope so too." Peggy agreed.

* * *

That evening, Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"Sometimes I don't mind the stories." Angie admitted. Peggy nodded,

"This wouldn't be so bad if every role wasn't experiencing some form of stress." she replied.

"You're right." Angie nodded. Then Peggy and Angie kissed.


	6. Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent works to find Aurora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 as promised. Ch 6 will be posted next.

Howard sipped his coffee and prepared to narrate. He looked at the script to read over and memorize.

"Maleficent was waiting for her spell to take effect." he began.

"She had sent her servants out to search..."

* * *

**_Maleficent's castle, Forbidden Mountain;  
_ **

Maleficent took a report from her servants. The servants were goblins and trolls.

"What do you have for me?" she asked.

"We have not found her. We checked every infant." came the reply. Maleficent was in total disbelief.

"She isn't a baby anymore, you idiots!" she shouted. She ended the meeting and flung things around. After her fury abated, she turned to her raven familiar Diaval.

"I have a mission for you." she began. Within five minutes, Diaval took off in the air to begin his search.

* * *

**_Aurora's cottage;  
_ **

The fairies prepared for Aurora's birthday. They sent Aurora out to pick berries while they got ready. Fauna would bake the cake, while Flora sewed a dress. Merryweather was the dummy, much to her dismay. Snowy had the job of packing and clearing out the cottage. Merryweather wanted to use her magic to get their tasks done. Sadly, she was outvoted.

"No, it's too risky." Flora declared.

* * *

**_deep into the forest, on the outskirts of the kingdom;_ **

Aurora sang as she picked berries. The animals gathered around her.

"I met someone." she smiled.

"Who?" an owl asked.

"I don't know. We met in once upon a dream." came the reply. Then Aurora began singing; 'Once Upon a Dream.'

_**'I know you,** _

_**I walked with you once upon a dream** _

_**I know you,** _

_**The gleam in your eye is so familiar a gleam** _

_**Yet I know it's true** _

_**That visions are seldom all they seem** _

_**But if I know you** _

_**I know what you'll do** _

_**You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.** _

_**Once upon a night,** _

_**I dreamed we'd be together** _

_**In love forever.** _

_**Once upon a night,** _

_**I was wishing for a never,** _

_**A never ending.** _

_**Once upon a night** _

_**Once upon a time** _

_**Once upon a wish** _

_**Once upon a dream'** _

Nearby, Prince Phillip had been riding near by when he heard the singing. When he tried to follow Aurora's pure sweet voice, he took a wrong turn and ended up in the river.

Now, Phillip was waiting for his clothes to dry, while his horse Samson munched on some grass. All of sudden, Phillip's hat started scurrying away while his cloak flew away? What on earth? Phillip was confused and stood. Finally, his boots hopped away. That was it! Phillip followed his clothes he reached the clearing where Aurora was singing while she twirled.

The rabbits got the stolen boots in position. The owl popped his head out of the cloak while a pair of birds held the cloak and tied it around the owl's neck. Finally the hat was plopped on top of the owl's head. Aurora smiled into amusement as her friends tried to bring her dream to life.

A few minutes later, Phillip stepped into the clear and met Aurora. They danced together and spun around the clearing. It was perfect.

* * *

**_Aurora's cottage;_ **

The preparations wasn't going well. The cake had come out crooked, and was tilting. The dress was a fashion nightmare. Finally, Merryweather had enough and huffed.

"That's it! We use magic now!" she declared, stomping upstairs. Snowy and the others scurried around, shutting and locking the windows and doors. She even went as far to seal a window.

When they were secure, they waved their wands. Fauna create a new cake using magic. Flora and Merryweather went to work on the dress, while Snowy cleaned up their previous attempts.

The dress was coming out well, but Flora and Merryweather couldn't agree on what color the dress should be.

"Pink is best." Flora was saying.

"No! Blue is better, it goes with her eyes!" Merryweather objected, using her wand to change the color. Flora frowned,

"Pink." she declared, changing the gown back.

"Blue." Merryweather retorted. Within five minutes, the disagreement was a full blown fight. Sparks flew up the chimney and Diaval spotted it. He saw his chance.


	7. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Depending on how things pans out, ch 7 should be posted tmw.

Aurora and Phillip had hit to off so well. They sat down to talk and forgot about the time. All of sudden, the sun changed positions, causing them to look up. Aurora gasped in dismay.

"Oh, no! I have to go, it's getting late!" she apologized as she stood up. They made plans to meet in the cottage later that night.

* * *

**_Aurora's cottage;  
_ **

The fairies had just finished cleaning up when Aurora arrived, humming happily.

"I met someone!" she beamed. The fairies were alarmed.

"We need to tell you something." Flora began. They seated her down and revealed to her her true identity and the fact that she was betrothed. They were too busy, they failed to notice a nearby raven listening in.

"We're sorry, but you cannot see this man again." Snowy finished. Aurora was heartbroken. She ran up to her room and fell across the bed weeping. Diaval was pleased and flew away with this information.

* * *

That afternoon, the fairies brought Aurora back to the castle. Aurora was afraid and sad. She was soon led to a guest room to wait.

Elsewhere, Hubert was happily greeting his grown son. His joy turned to dismay when Phillip confessed that he'd fallen in love with a peasant girl.

"Excuse me?!" he spluttered.

"I'm meeting her guardians tonight. I want to marry her." Phillip replied.

"What's her name?! How did you meet her?!" Hubert exclaimed.

"Her name is Briar Rose. I met her in once upon a dream," came the reply. Then he hopped back on his horse and rode out of the courtyard. Hubert was disappointed, how could he explain this to his best friend?

* * *

**_guest room;  
_ **

Aurora was weeping when the room went dark abruptly. An eerie greenish glow lit the room. Aurora was placed into a trance. Eerie, menacing music started to play. A mysterious doorway appeared into the fireplace and Aurora stood. The princess walked towards said door.

Outside in the hallway, the fairies heard the music and grew alarmed. They broke down the door and rushed to the fireplace. Sadly, the fireplace was now sealed. They unblocked the fireplace and rushed through in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile, Aurora was led up a flight of stairs in a room. A spinning wheel awaited.

 _'Touch it.'_ a voice cooed. Aurora reached out and pricked her finger on a spindle, causing the prophecy to be fulfilled.

A moment later, the fairies rushed into the room. They found Maleficent standing there.

"You're too late!" she cackled. She stepped aside to reveal Aurora fast sleep. Maleficent laughed again as she vanished, leaving the fairies horrified.

* * *

**_the library;  
_ **

The group of heroes met back up. They were on edge.

"It's happened." Steve was saying.

"Finally, we're near the end." Darcy nodded.

"Hopefully, this story goes well." Bucky grumbled. He was so done with crazy Asgardians. Couldn't they just keep their paws off the people of Earth?!

"Yes." Peggy agreed. They sighed, hoping for the best. They just wanted the tale to end, so they could go back home.


	8. For Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip finds out who his love is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-the epi will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up.

The fairies placed Aurora on a bed in the highest tower. Then they shrank down and flew around the palace, putting everyone to sleep. Then they put out the torches. While they flew around, Fauna overheard Hubert babbling about his son being in love with a peasant girl.

"Who does Phillip love?" Fauna prodded him.

"His true love." Hubert replied.

"How did he meet her?" Fauna continued her line of questioning.

"Upon a dream." came the sleepy reply.

"Aurora." Fauna gasped in dawning realization. She finished putting Hubert to sleep, and rushed away. She gathered the others, and rushed back to the cottage.

* * *

_**Aurora's cottage;  
** _

Meanwhile, Phillip had arrived at the cottage. He walked in the now dim cottage only to be ambushed. He was taken prisoner.

"Look, who we have here." Maleficent gloated. Phillip glared at the witch as the minions carried him away. His hat was left behind.

* * *

**_dungeons, Maleficent's castle, Forbidden Mountain;_ **

Maleficent arrived at Phillip's cell. She had a condescending glimmer in her eyes and she smirked.

"What do you want?" Phillip glared.

"Your love is Princess Aurora. Look at her." Maleficent revealed, conjuring an image of Aurora fast asleep in her tower."

"You are now my prisoner for the next 60 years, when I release you. You will be an old man, and she won't know you." Maleficent finished. Phillip struggled against his restraints.

"Let me go!" he shouted.

The fairies arrived at the castle. They flew inside and straight to the dungeons just as Maleficent left, cackling. They waited for her to be out of sight and earshot before they flew inside the cell. They worked quickly, freeing Philip and gave him 'Sword of Truth' and 'Shield of Virtue.' The small group quickly left the castle.

Some time later, they arrived at the kingdom, only to be pulled up short when thorns grew and blocked their way.

* * *

"Why are there thorns around the castle?" Phillip was confused. The fairies were appalled.

"Maleficent did all of this!" Snowy declared.

"Well, we'll have to defeat her plans then." Phillip said as he rode Samson through the path of thorns. He used the Sword of Truth to slash and hack at the thorns. Slowly, eventually, the path was cleared and the witch was furious.

Phillip was close to the drawbridge when Maleficent made her final stand. She transformed into a huge black dragon and landed on the path in front of Phillip.

* * *

The transformed Maleficent blocked Phillip's path. Phillip battled against the dragon, dodging the dragon fire. The dragon stomped around all the while spitting flames. The fairies aided him, giving him advise.

With their guidance, Phillip threw the sword and defeated Maleficent. Maleficent fell off the bridge with a scream. The battle was finally over. The wicked witch was dead.


	9. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kingdom gets their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. The epi will be posted next.

Phillip resumed his journey into the kingdom. When he arrived at the highest tower, he jumped off Samson, and headed inside. He was led up the flight of stairs and to Aurora's room.

He entered the room and saw his true love on the bed, fast asleep. Phillip went to the bed. He bent down, leaned in and kissed Aurora.

As the spell was broken and Aurora's eyes opened, 'Once Upon a Dream' started playing.

**_'I know you_ **

**_I walked with you once upon a dream_ **

**_I know you_ **

**_That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_ **

**_And I know its true_ **

**_That visions are seldom all they seem_ **

**_But if I know you_ **

**_I know what you'll do_ **

**_You'll love me at once, like you did once upon a dream._ **

**_Once upon a night,_ **

**_I dreamed we'd be together_ **

**_In love forever,_ **

**_Once upon a night,_ **

**_I was wishing for a never,_ **

**_A never ending._ **

**_Once upon a night_ **

**_Once upon a time_ **

**_Once upon a wish_ **

**_Once upon a dream.'_ **

Her eyes widened when she saw her true love standing there.

"Hello, Aurora." Phillip smiled.

* * *

While Aurora was discovering who her love was, the fairies went around waking the entire kingdom. They used their magic to re-lit the torches and wake every citizen in the kingdom and castle. The preparations resumed as usual. The princess was back and safe, so they could begin the festivities.

* * *

**_ballroom, the castle;_ **

Stefan and Leah's faces broke into wide smiles when they saw their beloved daughter descend the stairs with her betrothed. The couple was holding hands.

The royals ran to their daughter and they embraced. The parents smothered their daughter with kisses. It was an amazing reunion.

Hubert was bewildered as his son and the princess greeted him. How did they know each other? A mere hour ago, his son had announced that he wanted to marry someone else!

"Father, this is the girl I fell for. Aurora, this is my father." Phillip introduced. Aurora kissed his cheek. Hubert hugged his son and happily smiled.

* * *

_**dance floor of the ballroom;** _

As the orchestra started playing. Phillip swept Aurora into a dance. They waltzed around the floor happily. The dance was elegant and sweet. They kissed again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fairies watched their goddaughter and her true love happily. Soon, Flora and Merryweather resumed their argument.

"Pink matches her complexion." Flora glared.

"Blue!" Merryweather replied, changing the color. Fauna and Snowy shook their heads and pretended they didn't know the stubborn duo.

Phillip and Aurora continued to dance as Aurora's dress changed colors from pink to blue to pink again. The fairies continued to argue for hours.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang once again return to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic will be posted next.

**_palace infirmary, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Darcy, and Natasha woke up in the infirmary.

"Wake up, sleepyheads. Welcome back." Sam smiled.

"Good to see you with us and awake." he finished. Thor approached them looking mortified.

"I am sorry about my niece and nephews." he apologized to the quartet.

"It's not on you." Bucky reassured. Thor sighed and still apologized again. The foursome smiled at their friend. They were just happy that they were home and safe.

* * *

**_afterlife;_ **

Howard met with Peggy and Angie. They relaxed and sighed.

"I'm happy to be out of the fairy tale realm." Peggy was saying.

"It was a bit...stressful." Howard had to admit.

"It was a lot of stress." Angie replied, referring to Maleficent and their unorthodox duties. They all sighed, happy that they could rest again.

* * *

**_palace, Asgard;  
_ **

Odin and Frigga went to the kids' rooms. When they found out about the spell, Odin had decided to bring back the kids. Loki had been so angry, he used his magic and de-aged them back to young children. They were currently grounded and couldn't leave the palace. Thor's older sister had been brought back and placed in charge of the Underworld for the time being. Odin and Frigga entered Loki's quarters, they were extremely disappointed with their grandchildren's behavior. 

"What were you thinking?!" Frigga frowned.

"It was a dare?" Jory tried. They sighed and shook their heads.

"Your grounding might just have been extended." Odin warned. They groaned and accepted it.

* * *

**_den, the palace;  
_ **

The Avengers had games night. There were classical board and card games. Board games was set up on tables around the room. There were Monopoly, Clue, Game of Life, Snakes & Ladders, and Candyland for the kids and adults alike. Card games such as Skip-Bo, Uno, Go-Fish, Old Maid, and Gin Rummy awaited them. There were the odd games such as Dominoes Train, Operation!, Battleship, Twister, and Chinese Checkers in addition. Twister had been set up on the other side of the room.

The group split up and chose their respective games. They made the most of their night and had a great time.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their quarters. They cuddled up on their bed and talked. Soon, the night grew late, and Bucky and Steve kissed. Before, they got up and turned off the light to go to sleep.

Finally, they could relax and enjoy some peace and quiet.


End file.
